


LianGui.0

by InLoveWithHerBiasFanfiction



Series: LianGui Side-stories [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Historical, M/M, Romance, Smut, adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithHerBiasFanfiction/pseuds/InLoveWithHerBiasFanfiction
Summary: What happened after Li Chen Found the baby ? When Yunho left for his own residence ? or 'That day' or any  untold tale ?Follow a collection of  stories that doesn't appear in the regular LianGui chapter !Come, come have a seat and read !





	1. Chap 1.0- The Baby in the Lotus flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Shim Li Chen of the stong GuoJung Country was strolling around the "Coiling Dragon teeth's mountain" when he found a fresh lake to soak in. But he didn't expect to find an interresting thing in it...

Not long after the mysterious group was gone, a troup of soldiers happened to set their camp not too far from the plain. They were quick and efficace. In about four hour every soldiers had a tent to lay under. They set up guards and sentinels in case of an ennemy’s attack which was quite unlikely after the trashing they got from GuoJung’s number one army; the Bai Feng’s Army. Lead by the strong General Shim Li Chen.  
And the strongest General, this man, leizurely left the commendement to his second; Ye Minzhe and went sightseeing, without giving a damn anymore about his men. After an hour of looking, breathing and eating what nature had to give, he found an impressive mountain which strangely ressembled of dragon’s teeth ; coiled around a lovely lake surronded by wild flowers. Quite charmed by the view, Shim Li Chen drew near the lake. He then noticed the lake’s clear water and the giant lotus flowers leizurely floating on it.  
Li Chen smiled and decided to go and taste the water. He swiftly undressed and entered the water. It wasn’t warm but wasn’t cold either. After swimming and relaxing for a while, his gaze fell on an half-bloomed lotus flower bud. He frowned. The lotus bud was glowing ligthly and was emmiting a warm and innocent aura.  
\- Isn’t this a Divine spiritual energy ? He whispered to himself, incredulous.  
He felt the spiritual energy all the way from his spot.  
Curious, he swam toward the lotus’flower and climbed on it’s huge leaf nearby. After making sure it was supporting his weight twice, he reported his attention on the half bloomed bud and what he saw inside left him with his mouth wide open ; his eyes went large and his brown went up the sky as he sported an astonished expression on his face.  
Baby….  
…A… baby.  
…..There was…. a baby inside the flower Lotus.  
And it wasn’t moving an inch. « It wasn’t dead, right ? » worriedly thought Li Chen before squating down to take a proper look at the infant. He stared at the baby cowered inside the flower, protected by the petals shades. It was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen :  
The infant had a bunch of black silky hair on his tiny head, almond shaped eyes, long lashes, small looking nose and pink colored lips with a porcelain complexion. Then the little one opened his eyes and stared at Li Chen’ while his jaw almost fell on the ground. Its eyes ! Its eyes were of a golden-brownish like color ! It was so beautiful... and peculiar. But Li Chen had seen worse.  
The tiny baby was about one or two weeks. No more. His huge golden-brownish intelligent eyes were staring at Li Chen. With a lot of interrest it seemed.  
The baby stare was starting to bore a hole through Li Chen’s head. those eyes were so pure, so beautiful Li Chen couldn’t help but be drawn to it.  
He gazed at them for quite a while before coming back to his sense. It was pretty but still a tiny infant ! He couldn’t go and let himself be caught in an honey trap just like that ! Or else he would become one of those p… he shuddered. Even half the thought scared the shit out of him.  
\- Look at what you have done, Little one ! You almost turned me into a vegetable ! He said to the baby with a smile.  
He then pinched his steamed Bun like cheek before cupping the bunddle into his arms. He queezed it in between his rock hard horse like muscles. He was so tiny and adorable Li Chen couldn’t help but let a dotting smile spread on his lips.  
\- Should I take you with me ? He asked still pinching the bun cheek. By the way, you are a boy ! You are so pretty I thought you were a girl ! But what should I call you ? Hum ?  
Li Chen thought about it hard before deciding on one.  
\- What about Chang Min ? Shim Chang Min? You you like it ? It was the name of my little brother. He revealed with melancholy in his voice. He died a Hero in war so I hope you will do honor to this name once again.  
\- Still, why are you here all alone ?…  
But Li Chen’s brow frowned. Why was that baby here ? Where was its parents ?  
\- Where are you from little one ? He asked again to the baby who wasn’t paying him any mind as he was peacefully sleeping in his arms. Don’t tell me you come from…  
Li Chen glanced at the flower Lotus as he spoke but stopped half way. His brow went once again up the sky. The lively flower Lotus had long withered away and was slowly sinking into the lake’s water.  
\- How… ?  
The General looked at the dead flower, dumbfounded. Just what happned here ? How come the flower who was beatutiful and flamboyant a minute ago become so lifeless in the blink of an eyes ? Li Chen’s eyes narrowed as he looked at the infant in his arms. Perhaps… ? Perhaps was he just like in that Legend ?  
The legend of Xuan Yuan Yao of the willow tree ? In the legend, Xuan Yuan Yao was found by an man under the shade of a willow tree and was of divine descent. His adoptive father taught him how to fight and discovered he had a strange Qi. It was pure without trace of any evil or corruption and was of golden color. With his pure Qi he fought an Evil Lord and was awarded the title of Wang after defeating it and was bethroted to a Princess and together they lead their country to new height during their reign.  
\- I can’t think of anything else. Beside the Qi I sensed before was quite strange; just like the Legend.  
Li Chen gaze fell on the sleeping baby. The little boy's eyebrow frowned maybe because of some dreams but didnt woke up.  
The Qi he felt back then was a strong and pure Qi. He even saw it as it was of a pure golden color. Just like those eyes of his and…  
WAIT !  
The General’s eyes had a sudden glint in them.  
\- Awarded the hand of a… princess ?  
A Golden Qi. Huge martial power. Offered the hand of a Princess…  
Slowly, A crafty smile crept his way up on Li Chen's mouth.  
\- We dont have a beautiful princess for you but we do have something similar to that. Kakakakakaka !!!!  
After laughing like a mad man succeeding in doing his evil schemes, Li Chen somewho calmed down and affectionately looked at the sleeping bundle loved in his arms.  
\- Little MinMin, you are going to help Father in becoming real family with his Sworn Brother ! He exclamained excitedly, a huge smile eating away his face.  
Without delay, Li Chen rose up in the sky and headed straight to GuoJung country's capital GuoBin where his Sworn Brother, the Emperor, lived.


	2. Chapter 2.0- Honoring one’s word (…with some help)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shim Li Wang meet an old acquitance who helped them capture Li ZhiHuan, the master of the "Celestial Flowers Garden House"   
>  to clear off a debt...

The crow Prince kept looking around him.  
\- Where is Li Wang ? he finally asked when he couldn't find his underling anywhere.  
The man in the purple robe answeared him  
\- Master Li Wang ask this servant to deliver a message to your Highness.  
\- Talk !  
\- Master Li Wang ask you to leave without him as he has some unfinished bussiness in Jin he must attend to. He also added he would be joining us later on the way.  
\- Very well ! Then let’s go ! We don’t have time to waste here anymore !  
The purple robed man raised an eyebrow.  
\- Eh ? But… what about Sir Qi who has just left ?  
\- If you are that worried about him, why don’t you wait for him here ? Little Ping let’s go !  
\- Aye, Aye, Your Highness.  
Immediatly after, the carriage leap forward, sending a huge cloud of dust at the face of the stunned purple clothed man.

Somewhere in the Inn district BoJin City,  
A young man dresses in an exquisite white robe made of silk and golden thread was staring at the sky seated on an sandalwood arhat bed; his pale hand slightly extended was dripping wet from the downpour.  
The sky was quite murky and lightning were striking from time to time while one could hear the growling of a thunderstorm approaching. A stream of cold and violent wind were howling heavily as it wanted to swallow the world. And the young man was just sitting there, leaning on the railing of the balcony of his appartments, watching the oncoming storm with an indifferent look in eyes. After a while, he finally moved to stretch his sore limbs and yawned. Giving his back to the thunderous view to look at the door a smile on his lips.  
\- Just come in already.  
The young man had barely finished his sentence when a frivolous laugh was heard behind the door. The door slided open and at the same time a man entered the bedchamber of the youth. He was tall with alert eyes, dressed in a simple fiery red robe and seemed to be at most over thirty years old. A cheeky smile was lifting the corner of his mouth.  
\- Young Master Li wang ! Have you been well ? How is Father doing ?  
\- Don’t you dare say the word "father" in front of me again Liu JinHai ! You have lost this right when you betrayed us ! If you didn’t had the information my Prince was looking for at that time, I wouldn’t have bothered to even look at your face so quit it with your familiar way and let’s get down to bussiness !  
One has to know that Liu JinHai was once part of the Shim Army. He was also the adopted brother of Shim Li Wang and one of the trusted men of his father, Shim Li Chen. But one day, Liu JinHai helped a culprit escape the Peach Blossom formation of the Shim Clan and was never seen after this incident. Ever since that day, Li Wang despised Liu JinHai.  
The later, still standing in front of the door, put on a pitiful look and said :  
\- Aww !! Don’t be like that Wang’er ! Even through I betrayed our Father, I know he didn’t erase my name off of the Shim Clan’s records.  
Li Wang frowned. Liu JinHai was right. His Father hadn’t erased Liu JinHai off the family record despise the resounding slap it gave them. It was something he had always found strange.  
\- I don’t care if your name his on that damned paper or not ! The fact that you had the guts to betray father and bite the hand that had fed you for years his unsightly enough for me to hate you !  
Liu JinHai laughed heartily and threw a glance at this eloquent brother of his.  
\- You have certainly grow well the time I was away ! I missed you too !  
Then the man stared without restrain with an appreciative look at Li Wang on his arhat bed. His robe, without any pants, fully exposed his long and sligthly toned legs. The new comer eyes were glued on them.  
Li wang smiled indifferently at the praise.  
\- Aren’t you saying this to every conquest stupid enough to believe your foul words, Liu JinHai ?  
Liu JinHai scoffed.  
\- Come on, don’t say it like that ! After all, If those I loved back then are idiots what does that make you ?  
\- The biggest idiot of the entire Jung Kingdom ! Li Wang replied sternly.  
Liu JinHai frowned sligthly.  
\- Wang’er, I really did love you, Wang’er.  
Li Wang laughed loudly as if he had heard the biggest joke of the year.  
\- Just leave your honeyed word at the front door. I’m not in the mood for that. Lowly groaled Li Wang before vacating his arhat bed to head toward the spacious bed in the middle of the room.  
\- If I am here today is only to settle the debt I own you, nothing more.  
Saying this, Li Wang untied his belt and the silk dress covering his body immediatly slipped down ; revealing his fair skin.  
Li Wang was a beautiful man ; having inherited both of his parents good looks. With a delicate face that looked like his mother, red and thin lips, petite nose, dark phoenix eyes, broad shoulder, thin but firm back and his long dark hair spread in cascad ; he looked just like an heavenly being. But don’t misunderstand. Even through he is this beautiful he could still kill you horribly without batting an eyelash.  
Liu JinHai once again stared without any restrain at his body, a wide smile on. His eyes were pratically sparkling.  
\- Still as beautiful as ever ! He murmured in a soft voice.  
Slwoly, Liu JinHai approached Li Wang and put a rugged hand on his pretty face. He stared at Li Wang calm eyes and put his lips on his. It almost looked like a chaste kiss. Liu JinHai stepped back a little to look at Li Wang. His eyes were expressionless.  
\- Can’t you put on a more cheerful expression on this face of yours ? Asked a displeased Liu JinHai.  
\- No ! Flatly replied Li Wang in an ice cold way.  
Liu JinHai rolled his eyes.  
\- Geeezz ! You are such a brat !  
\- Then get lost if you aren’t happy !  
\- Can’t you a least be a little bit sexier in your talk ?   
\- Go fuck yourself !  
Liu JinHai shook his head.  
\- Only you is getting done tonight, dear !  
Without any warning, he suddendly grabbed his silky hair, yanked it pretty hard and forcefully french kissed Li Wang. The latter tried to push him away but couldn’t budge him one bit. Li Wang’s eyes grew bigger as he was greatly stunned. Just how strong was this bastard ? Shortly after, he noticed something round sliding down his troat. At the same time, Liu JinHai released him and gently pushed him on the bed. Li Wang frowned and glared hatefully at Liu JinHai.  
\- What was that !?  
Liu JinHai headed to the arhat bed, sat down on it and poured himself a cup of tea as if he owned the place.   
\- YOU BLOODY CURSED SON OF A DOG BITCH ! WHAT DID YOU FEED ME ?  
Liu JinHai leisurely took a mouthful of tea before answearing a fuming Shim Li Wang.  
\- LiHuan Hong Pill*. It was given to me by one of my underling as a gift some weeks ago. I finally have the chance to use it.  
\- WHAT THE FUCK IS A LIHUA HONG PILL, YOU EATING DOG SHIT BASTARD !  
Liu JinHai didn’t took offence and smiled warmly instead before saying this.  
\- LiHuan Hong Pill or better know under the name of "the wedding pill".  
Hearing this, Li Wang’s face turned white. It was even whiter than his eyeball.  
He looked at Liu JinHai with shock and disbelief written all over his face. What did he just hear ? Wedding pill ? - The "wedding pill" that has become the rage among all the newlywed ?  
Liu JinHai laughed at the distressed Li Wang.  
\- Just think of it as a candy. One that makes you feel really good.  
Li Wang finally lost it.  
\- Nonononononono ! It’s not happening ! This isn’t happening ! This is not real ! I'm… I’m just dreaming ! Everything is false ! I will woke up soon and I will laugh to my heart content thinking what an absurd dream it was !  
Liu JinHai smile widened.  
\- I’m afraid it is the hard cold truth. So why don’t you just accept it and save your strenght for what is coming next ?  
Li Wang stared at him, flabbergasted unable to retort.

Sixty minutes later, Liu JinHai glanced at the bad in the middle of the room. Someone was lying on it. He carefully put down his tea cup on the little table in front of him.  
\- Should have taken effect by now. He murmured while covering the tea cup with its lid before getting up from his seat.  
His attention went back on the bed as he walked toward the wide bed, his arms folded behind his back in a scholarly manner.  
He slowly approched towards the bed and took a seat on the bedside, looking rather pleased.  
A person was lying on the spacious matress half covered by the bedsheet but his ass alongside a pair of fair long legs were visible. He was shaking like a leaf under a violent storm and mumbling to himself. Feeling the presence of someone nearby, the man turned around ; his face was flushed red and his eyes were full of tears.  
The man was none other than Shim Li Wang !  
\- Hey ! So how is the LiHuan Hong Pill ? Is it to your liking ?  
\- … Hot… I’m hot. Huffed Li Wang, his gaze trying to focus where he heard the voice.  
\- You are hot ?  
\- … Unnnn…  
\- Is that so ? Gently replied Liu JinHai, carressing Li Wang’s flushed face. But I can’t do anything about that.  
\- Can… You can…  
Liu JinHai stoked LiWang’s back. The later shuddered under the touch.  
\- So… hot… help…  
Li Wang implored. His body was beet red and covered by sweat. His manhood semi-erected what looked like pre-cum was already dripping from the head even though nobody touched him. He was staring at Liu JinHai with feverish eyes while his hips was swaying back and forth on the bedsheet.  
\- Do you want me to open the window ? Asked Liu JinHai as if he didn’t notice the condition Li Wang was under.  
Li Wang weakly shook his head like a little child begging for candy. Well he was begging but not for another kind of sweets.  
\- No… not… that…  
\- Then what do you want ?  
\- Help… please… help me…  
Liu JinHai put his hand on Li Wang’s cheek.  
\- You want me to help you ?  
Li Wang nodded his head.  
\- Then… what can I do ?  
Li Wang started fidgetting on the bed.  
\- If you don’t say it properly, I’m afraid I can’t help you. Helplessly added Liu JinHai as if his hands were tied and couldn’t do much because of the lack of resolve from Li Wang. He even sighed a little. Trully that man, if he had lived in modern day time he would have been the best conman or actor the modern time had ever seen.  
\- I… I want you… to touch me.  
Liu JinHai smiled as if he had just won the jackpot.  
\- where do you want me to touch you ?  
Silence. Liu JinHai sighed once again.  
\- I can’t help if you don’t tell me.  
\- My…  
\- Your ?  
-My… My body…  
\- Your body ?  
Liu JinHai laughed merrily.  
\- Ok. Your body that is. But where do you want me to touch ? Asked Liu JinHai while his hands wandered on Li Wang’s chest. He quievered.  
\- The… front.  
After he said that, his whole body flushed red. He then hastily hide his face behind his hands. As for Liu JinHai, a victorious smile spread hi slips. Without any more delay, Liu JinHai jumped on the soft bed and lay down beside Li Wang. He caressed the nape of his neck before kissing and biting it. He fondled his nipples and sucked them, leaving behind purple mark as it swelled nicely. Li Wang was already moaning and panting when Liu JinHai leisurely grabbed his dripping manhood into his hand and squeezed it firmly. Another cry hurriedly left his lips after several rub on his manhood as his body arched while he released a white fluid on Liu JinHai’s hands. After the shoot, his body collapsed on the bed ; dry and sweating profusely. Liu JinHai licked the semen off his hands.  
\- It’s amazing ! You came just after a few stroke ! Your body is so lewd !  
\- N… No !   
\- No ?  
Liu JinHai showed him his hand covered with cum.  
\- Do you see that ? It’s yours !  
Li Wang shook his head and hide his face once again.  
\- No… It’s not… it’s not !  
Liu JinHai eyes’s plissed, a bemused smile stretching his lips.  
\- Are you embarrassed ? Don’t be. There is more to come after all. Revealed Liu JinHai while undressing. He lifted his fiery red robe and removed his pant before abandonning them on the side of the bed. He climbed back on the bed and went on top of Li Wang. He leaned toward his face and with his fingers, pulled appart his lips and stuck out his tongue. He took out his own tongue and intertwined them before intoducing both of theirs tongues back to Li Wang’s mouth. It was a long a sensual kiss as they produced an handful of kissing sound. before their separated to catch theirs breath back. Then after a short while, Liu JinHai stuck out his tongue once again and nibbled Li Wang’s mouth, chin and neck.  
After making sure he licked, sucked and nibbled everywhere on Li Wang’s upper body until it was red and swollen, Liu JinHai finally gave his attention to the thing below. It was waiting egearly for some time now. As if it sensed Liu JinHai’s stare, Xiao Wang* started leaking some white fluid. Liu JinHai smiled.  
\- Where you waiting for me, Xiao Wang ?  
Then with both of his hands Liu JinHai took hold of Xiao Wang hold to stroke it a little before putting it in his mouth.  
First, he licked the tip and the rod for a good while. He covered it with his saliva and proceeded to suck on it as if his life depended on it. Liu JinHai’s head was moving back and forth, giving Li Wang, who was howling like a beast, one of the best orgasm of his life. His body was twitching and flinching all over the place. As he was maoning and moving around so loudly, in the spur of the moment, as he couldn’t hold it anymore, he caught hold of Liu JinHai’s black hair and didn’t let go until he came. Shooting semen in Liu JinHai mouth’s.  
Liu JinHai stared at him. His hair were a mess. It was wet from his own sweat. Some were covering half of his face. His eyes had an unfocused gaze, his face was red, his mouth was slighly open and dry. He was also out of breath and his body was covered in countless droplet of sweat.  
While Li Wang was still out of it, Liu JinHai used this to his adventage to spread his smooth looking legs. He spit out the semen he had in his mouth to smear Li Wang’s back entrance with it and managed to introduce two fingers in his twitching Chrysentenium like butthole. As the hole was relaxing upon the intrusion, Liu JinHai put another finger in and stared at his face. Like earlier, his eyes were closed, his face was redder than red, his lips were flapping like fish out of his tank making undecent noises, his body was sweating and twitching all over the place.  
After a certain amount of time, Liu JinHai took out his fingers from Li Wang’s rear.  
\- How was it ? Did it felt good ?  
\- Good… good… more… more.  
Liu JinHai had a satisfied smiled on his face. That LiHuan Hong Pill was really good stuff to be able to reduce Li Wang in such a wamtom state. « I will give him a raise when I come back » mentally noted Liu JinHai as he was thinking of the underling who gave him such a miraculous pill.  
LiHuan Hong Pill reported his attention to Li Wang.  
\- Yes, yes. Don’t worry, I will give you more. Promised LiHuan Hong Pill as he placed himself in front of Li Wang Chrysentenium entrance. He put his manhood’s head against Li Wang’s hole. At first, upon feeling the foreign object trying to enter by the backdoor, Li Wang tried to puch it back.Only to quickly give up because of the pain. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Liu JinHai’s neck and painfully bore with the tearing sensation he was experiencing down there. Liu JinHai had to use a little bit of strenght but finally it got to go in. Both of them sighed a sigh of relief.  
Liu JinHai smile was now eating half of his face away.  
\- It’s in. He whispered near Li Wang’s right ear.  
\- Annnh…  
Li Wang shivered out of pleasure and pain as he felt the hard and hot stick inside him. Instectivly, he moved his hips, allowing the verge to go deeper. Liu JinHai chuckled.  
\- Are you that tired of waiting ? All right, I will give it to you.  
In between Li Wang’s spread legs, Liu JinHai gradually penetrated him ; actionning his hips in slow waves. Liu JinHai started off gently at first. Going in and out with the tip of his rod. Not too long after, from Li Wang lips soft and sweet moans could be hear. There were barely audible. Only Liu JinHai could hear them. It went like that for a long time before Liu JinHai decided to speed things up. He increased his hips movement speed and manhood at a faster pace inside his wet and lustful ass. He vigourously pounded against his hole again and again; trusting deep and hard into him almost short of breath. Making him quiever and moaning loudly each time the thick rod rammed inside his butthole and hitting his good spots which procured him a marvelous and inbearable satisfaction.  
-… Unnnn… Ah… Ah… A~Aaaaah ! Maoned Li Wang as he was coming.   
With his eyes closed, Liu JinHai also let out a gasp, quickly took his verge out from his butthole and came in between his thigh.  
Li Wang after such a strenuous activity, was feeling quite drowsy and about to sleep in morpheus’s arms when a hand landed on his cheek. Surprised, he rapidly opened his eyes and met with the dark pupil of Liu JinHai. An evil smile was on his face.  
\- We aren’t done yet !  
Without waiting for an answear, Liu JinHai flipped Li Wang on his stomach. He once again spread Li Wang’s leg wide open with his own legs. He then raised his hips and led them toward his groin. Kneeling in front of his ass, he grabbed one buttock and with his free hand guided his penis inside his already wet and sticky hole. He penetrated him in one swift jerk  
\- Aaaah… It soo good, so warm inside you ! It makes me want to fuck you all year round. Gasped Liu JinHain, once his rod was once again inside Li Wang.  
\- -… Unnnn… Ah… Ah…  
Where the only thing Li Wang could say in responce as his mind was already in cloud nine ; unable to think or talk properly. Only feeling the the rock hard stick shoving back and forth in his inside. Always thrusting deeper and deeper ; roaming frantically inside him, sinking further and further into him. With this blissful feeling of having his entrails being ravaged.  
Liu JinHai smiled; completely drunk on the sensation he was feeling. The pleasure of his verge being vigourously thrusting into his hole; deep and hard gave him an incommensurable thrill. He enjoyed this sensation for quite a while before sensing that both of them were close to the end.   
He began to ondulate his hips faster. Softly at first but gradually augmented his speed and with a horse and guttural voice, as he closed his eyes, I let out another gasp and soon after collapsed on the exhausted Li Wang the ground and came inside him. After catching back his breath, Liu JinHai slipped his verge out of Li Wang’s ass and turned him around.  
He leaned on him and without saying much, shoved his tongue inside his mouth. Even though Li Wang was caught of guard, he still went along with him and exchanged a long and passionate kiss. Soon Liu JinHai broke their embrace. He, then, licked some saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth and kissed him again more gently before nibbling and sucking on his earlobes.  
\- I love you, Shim Li Wang. Murmured Liu JinHai into Li Wang ear.  
But he didn’t get any answear to his confession as Li Wang was already passed out. His breathing steady and his eyes shut tight Liu JinHai wore a melancholic expression as he stared at Li Wang’s peaceful face.  
\- And I’m sorry…  
Liu JinHai carefully pushed the sheet aside and bent down to gather his discarded clothes on the floor. He rapidly got dressed and turned around to look at Li Wang sleeping face. He put his hand on his cheek and stroke dit with his thumb.  
\- I didn’t betray Father you know. - he furrowed his brow- Well not in the sense you understood it. He punished me because I touched something I shouldn’ have without his consent.  
He then bent down to lay a light kiss on Li Wang’s lips.  
\- Sweet dream. He wishpered before vanishing into thin air.

========================================================================================

*Xiao Wang : lit means little Wang and refers to Li Wang’s penis (lol)  
* LiHuan Hong Pill or ‘the wedding pill’ a pill used by newlywed to boost their sexual appetite on their wedding night


	3. Chapter 3.0- I need to take a bath !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho after coming back to the Imperial Castle, went back to his own palace.  
> He is furious and need a bath !

Chapter 3.0- I need to take a bath !

The carriage soon came to a stop. It took them an hour to reach the goverment palace, another for the court and half an hour to arrive at the Emperor residence. Ping Dai jumped off the driver seat and opened the door for his young Prince to step out. Jung Yun Ho took a look at the inner palace in front of him. His Father’s residence. It was a luxurious square enclosed mansion surrounded by a large front gate.  
\- Let’s go see how my Imperial Father is doing. Yun Ho wryly said at Qi FengHuang, Shim Li Chen and Ping Dai who where quietly standing beside him.  
The master and servants group made their way to where the Emperor lived. They entered the grand golden front door and where welcomed by Eneuch Kong. The latter immedialty bowed seeing Yun Ho and greeted him.  
\- You servant, Kong Fa, greet the Crown Prince, your royal Highness.  
\- Where is my Father ? Questionned Yun Ho without replying back to Kong’s greeting.  
\- His majesty is in his study with the General Shim and General Qi.  
Qi FengHuang and Shim Li Chen were surprised hearing this. Didn’t their fathers said they were going to Xining country ?  
\- Are they discussing anything urgent ? Yun Ho inquired perfectly aware that Eunuch Kong was lying to him. On Imperial order. Of course.  
\- Yes, your Highness. It seems like there is some little trouble in the East border.  
\- I see. But Can’t I trouble you and ask you to go see if Father can still receive me ?  
Eunuch Kong with a sorry smile replied to the prince that he had a message for him.  
\- I’m sorry, your Highness, Your Imperial Father asked me to tell you to come see him tomorrow after noon in his study. He will send someone to fetch you. Right now he has no time for you.  
Yun Ho frowned ; his hand forming a fist.  
« That sly old fox bastard ! Troubles in East GuoJung ? What troubles ? The sheep having too much grass to eat is such a national emergency ? Who is he kidding ? »  
Yun Ho smiled gracefully.  
\- I see. Eunuch Kang, please, help me greet my Father and General Shim and Qi for me.  
Kong Fa bowed and cupped his hands.  
\- Certainly, your Highness.  
Yun Ho stared at Eunuch Kong insipid smile, humphed and took his leave.  
\- Lets’s go !  
Yun Ho, with furious stride, headed back to his own palace.  
Just like his Father the Emperor’s Palace, the Crown Prince’s Palace was a luxurious square enclosed mansion surrounded by a golden front gate. It was trully georgous.  
The courtyard was huge with an irrigated rock garden, bridges and pavilions of a traditional Chinese garden. It was arranged charmingly with some irregularity ; the major pathways were paved with limestone, while the smaller ones were cobblestoned, giving the entire courtyard a calm and appealing charm.  
But the crown Prince’s party which was currently strolling in the courtyard had no time to sightsee. They passed past it without even giving it a glance and entered a large room scarcely decorated from where one could see a refreshing pound and an old and imposing willow tree near it.  
\- Lying to me, the Crown Prince, with such a straight face ! Ahahah ! That Kong Fa really deserve the title of one of the most trusted servant of Imperial Father ! Praised Yun Ho with a dead pan like face. No wonder Father like him! Since both of them are fox !  
The Crown Prince was passing back and forth in the room as Qi FengHuang and Li Chen where quietly standing on the saide watching his antic. Suddenly, he stopped behind the only low back armchair present in the room and stared at the Duo standinng on the side. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed that Ping Dai was nowhere in sight but didn't say anything about his absence. For now.  
\- Qi FengHuang and Shim Li Wang are you sure both your fathers are currently in Xining country ?  
\- Yes ! Instantly replied the two boys.  
\- I knew it ! Trouble in Est GuoJung ! Ah ! Is Father taking me for an idiot ?!  
\- It seems clear to me that your Imperial Father didn’t want to argue with you today.  
\- And he purposedly feed me a well prepared lie through his servant ! Seriously ! That man is really something ! Anyway, where is Little Ping ?  
\- He went to the ‘Fragrant House’* to organize Li ZhiHuan ‘stay’. Replyied Li Wang a smile on his lips.  
\- Oh ? He is there already ?  
\- We let him reach the residence earlier than us after all.  
\- I’m sure he is going to like our kind gesture. Yun Ho commented while seating on his low back sandalwood armchair, with a wicked grin on his face.  
\- He certainly will.  
\- Then, go pay your respect to your family and after this come have a nice long ‘chat’ with Li ZhiHuan.  
\- Yes ! I will do my best to be a pleasant gossiping partner.  
Then after saying this, Li Wang laughed evilly. Qi FengHuang took a glance at him. His face was glowing with a merciless happiness. FengHuang sighed. That poor Li ZhiHuan was going to have a very hectic night.  
\- I certainly don’t worry about that. Assured the Crown Prince.  
Li Wang laughed once again.  
\- You can go.  
Li wang bowed.  
\- Then I shall take my leave your Highness.  
After saying this he simply vanished.  
\- His steathl technique are as good as ever ! Praised Yun Ho after witnessing Li wang disapearance under his imperial nose.  
\- Even through his character is like this, his father is still the mighty General Shim Li Chen…  
Yunho glanced at Qi FengHuang, who was coming to stand by his side and smiled.  
\- Then, should we praise General Li Chen’s teaching instead ?  
\- I think we should give credits whereits due. FengHuang said, indifferently.  
If Shim Li Chen could heard what those two were talking about he would have surely throw a tantrum while saying « How can you talk like this ! Aren’t we friends ? ».  
\- Aren’t you the same then ? Yun Ho continued.  
\- Totally the same. FengHuang said, indifferently.  
Yun Ho laughed loudly ; soon joined by FengHuang’s laughter. After their euphoria calmed down, Qi FengHuang looked at his Prince’s face.  
\- Still, are you alright your Highness ?  
\- Hah ? What are you talking about ?  
Qi FengHuang’s brow went up, showing surprise.  
\- Did you forgot about it ?  
Yun Ho furrowed his brown.  
\- Forgot about what ?  
\- Didn’t you had to be intimate with that Celestial Flowers Garden House Li Ling ?  
Yun Ho’s mouth opened and then closed. Now that Qi FengHuang mentionned it, it seemed like something like this had actually happened. Yun Ho frowned as the memories flooded in front of his eyes.

"He turned her head towards him and put his tongue inside her mouth.  
He bite and licked her right ear’s lobe. Then little by little, he went further and further down her body. Leaving a humind trail on her from her ear until her belly button.  
He worked on her belly with his tongue and headed for her sacred place.  
He fondled the girl’s bellyskin with the tip of his nose and headed towards her black shining and curly pubic hair. His tongue found the way and then licked and sucked on it as if his life depended on it. His head was moving back and forth down there. Her body was twitching and flinching all over the place. As she was maoning and moving around so loudly and caught hold of his long black hair and didn’t let go until she came.  
When he felt the girl’s bodyhad started to spasmes he knew that his tongue did a good job and unhurriedly took it off her special place. He stared at her, a crooked smile on hi slips.  
\- So ? How was it ? Did you like how I played with it ?  
That girl nodded her head, breathing heavily. He smiled at her and without a word, went to lay on her and placed his manhood against his her sacred place and began to move his hips. The gurl immediatly wrapped her arms around Jung Yun Ho’s back and moved her own hips in unison.  
The girl kissed him on his throat, the nape of his neck and chest. She even had the gut to sink her fingernails inside his skin. Even though it was only friction between her special place and his thing. So without warning, he slided his thing inside her and waved his hips fiercly against girl’s entrance. He raised his hips back and forth with great energy. Then she let out a strong moan and came."

Immediatly after remembering his intercourse with that Celestial Flowers Garden House courtesan, Yun Ho had an expression of extreme revulsion. He looked as if he was ready to fall and collapse right here right now on the floor. But instead he stood up abruptly, blasting his low sandalwood armchair against a wall, reducing it in crumbs.  
\- B… Bath ! A bath ! I need to take a bath ! He yelled loudly. Almost hysterical.  
Flustered and without a word, he quickly ran out of the room, followed by Qi FengHuang, and headed toward his personal bathroom located in an irrigated courtyard. Four maids were there waiting for the Crow Prince.  
\- Leave ! Leave this here and get out ! He unceremoniously howled at the four women.  
They hurriedly gathered the trim of their skirt and fled out like scared birds off of the Crown Prince’s courtyard with downcast eyes.  
Swiftly after the four maids left, in the same breath, he tore his clothes appart and without any regard to his noble rank jumped in the pool. Qi FengHuang after taking off his own attire also went in the water (A/N : U nasty people ! there is no hanky panky things happening in this bath). He took out two of the maid’s sponge and pourred a scented liquid on both of them. He then handed one of them to the Crown Prince who started to scrub his front and limbs at once. FengHuang kept the other one to help him srub his back.  
\- Scrub harder FengHuang ! I can smell this wanton woman’s scent on my skin ! Yunho coldly scolded Qi FengHuang as he thought his aide wasn’t srubbing his being properly.  
\- Yes, yes. He coaxed while applying a little more strenght on his back.

 

=====================================================  
*Fragrant House: Private prison Yun Ho set up under his mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently writting Chapter 5 of the main LianGui/Noble Lotus story.  
> Something may or may not happen.....


End file.
